Numb
by ouuterspacee
Summary: In retrospect, he realized he never did know what he was doing after she pushed the button. [One-Shot]


**A/N: The esteemed Byakuya Togami is not sorry for this esteemed piece of fiction for this esteemed cartoon known as Gravity Falls. While I prefer murder mysteries and solving them, mysteries without our friends being killed will do as well. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy my piece of esteemed fiction from your highly esteemed lord. I am also astonished by the wonderful literature I now have in my disposal, which are currently lying next to my collection of serial killers. And yes, Genocider Syo is included in these files.**

**-The Esteemed Byakuya Togami**

**P.S. I am a magnificent writer myself. However, I have been forced into thinking it is worth mentioning my not esteemed editor who is so common that they should remain nameless. I'm talking about you, Toko Fukawa.**

**Summary: In retrospect, he realized he never did know what he was doing after she pushed the button. **

**Rating: An esteemed T**

**Disclaimer: The esteemed Byakuya Togami will soon inherit a company, but has yet to buy Gravity Falls.**

* * *

'Numb

Everything. He would give up everything for her. And who says he hasn't already?

He gave up a chance with the girl of his dreams, for a _pig_. He thought the way her face lit up made it all worth it. Then there was that time he nearly got killed helping her break up with that child fraud. Only because she couldn't say 'no'. What about his job at the pool? Wasted, only for her to kiss a _fish_. Only for that fish to get married with someone else. Not to mention, the time he saved her from a giant robot. And what about that time where he postponed the hunt for the laptop's password? Only for what? Sock puppets to impress an extremely weird guy who has a puppet fetish?

And this is how she repayed him?

By trusting the con-man with over 30 different identities? The type she shouldn't obviously trust?

He observed as the Author and 'Stanford' interacted. Once the Author walked out the portal, the previous Mystery Twins took part in an emotional reunion. Tears were shed, secrets spilled, thanks given, and hugs were formed.

After their little reunion, Mabel gleefully greeted the Author, who on the turn of events, was their grandfather.

_'How casual of her. Trusting strangers.' _He bitterly thought_. 'Yes, Mabel. Go trust the man who made someone else create a doomsday device.'_

Maybe he shouldn't be so bitter. He was the Author after all. Didn't he ache to run to him and ask about the wonderful mysteries of Gravity Falls? But no, he didn't. The curiousity that he once had was replaced by anger and rage, soon to be taken over by disgust.

Disgust of _her_.

He watched as the twins talked hurriedly over what was soon to come. Mabel had stepped back, and allowed them to converse in peace.

He noticed how she looked at him, with those big, round eyes and her lips practically forming the words, 'I'm sorry'.

Yet he didn't care.

He zoned out of the explanation of their plan given by the Author. He ignored the Author's failed attempts of conversation. He took no notice of 'Stanford' trying to explain the problem. He paid no attention to her, who with each sight, disgusted him.

The only time he was able to concentrate on his surroundings was when they left Gravity Falls and entered a hotel in another part of Oregon.

"Safe place to rest." 'Stanford' murmured as he began to unpack the cto ar.

It was then and there where she began to try and coax him into a conversation. He ignored. Finally, she gave up and helped the Author settle in.

Since they were five ('Stanford' wanted to bring Soos along) The 'Stan twins' had to share a room together, he and that girl had to be together, and Soos got one to himself.

_'Lucky him.'_

As Dipper laid on bed, Mabel kept quiet. It was maybe around an hour later when she talked.

"Dipper.."

He rolled his eyes and ignored. Even her voice sounded truly dreadful.

"I was thinking that now with the Author here, we can finally find out about-"

"We?" He interrupted, anger evident in his tone. "What do you mean 'we'?"

The brunette blinked, clearly confused by the words spoken by her sibling. "We, as in the Mystery Twins!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for extra exclamation.

"I think you mean I, as in I going solo." He snarled. "Because the Mystery Twins are no more."

_No more.._

_No more..._

_No more..._

He never thought that sentence would be spoken. And if it were, he would feel immediate regret. But he didn't. Instead he felt...

_'Am I relieved?'_

Yes, an emotion he didn't think he was possible of feeling in this situation. Relief. Out of all things, all alternative emotions, he felt relieved.

A smile crept up to his lips.

_'Yeah...Going solo...without her...I..I want that..'_

Before she could begin with her protests of "But!" "We did this together!" "We're suppose to work together!", he silenced her with a, "You didn't have to press that damn button! If anything, this is your fault!" He accused.

"Dipper, I'm sorry."

"I don't care. From now on, I don't know you, you don't know me. Got it?"

Sobs racked her body, and tears escaped her chocolate brown eyes. "No! We're twins, we need to work together! We've been together since we were born!" When she got no response, she whimpered, "Dipper, you're the other part of me...why?"

"Because you can't trust anyone, right?"

That night, his dreams were troubled.

He dreamed of the future. A very dark grim future that awaited him if he followed the path he carved with his own actions. He dreamed of leaving, walking away from his current life. He dreamed of forgetting family, forgetting friends. He dreamed of abandoning _her_, thinking it was a reasonable sacrifice. A sacrifice that was necessary.

He dreamed of digging too deep. Getting involved with many dark and occult secrets. Revealing information that needed to be kept secret. Finding out too many things that would haunt him..Deals with demons...And as he dug deeper and deeper, he never knew that he was digging his own grave.

Then he dreamed of walking in the darkness, searching for a golden light to lead his way. He heard the faint echoes of her voice, screaming and pleading to stop. To snap out of his trance. But he didn't listen, and walked straight into the bright darkness.

But he realized he crossed the line too late. He was standing in the midst of hell. He fell to despair and insanity. He needed someone, but he couldn't scream. He was silent all his life, and had given up his voice.

Finally, he saw the stars that gave up their shine way to early. He heard his cruel and malicious screams. He heard her terrifying screams that pleaded for mercy. And he watched it all.

At 12:00 P.M., he woke up, sweating and heart pounding. He wasn't sure why, but he knew what to do. With a quick 'Good-bye' note, the door opened and gently closed behind him.

In retrospect, he realized he never did know why he crossed that door.


End file.
